Ursa Major (GranCrux)
|alias = The Greater Bear Ursa Nickname |color = Brown |text = chocolate |name = Ursa Major |race = Celestial Spirit |gender = Male |status = Active |hair color = Brown Bear Form Red Human Form |eye color = Black Bear Form Red Human Form |weight = |tattoos/unusual features = Lower lip piercing Human form |affiliation = Kyon Lerscence |sexuality = Asexual |abilities = Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant |signature skill = Alioth Bear Claw Fighting Style |weaponry and armor = Gold Armor |type = Diamond Celestial Spirit |days = All Days |summoning device = Gate Key of The Greater Bear|height = 11'3 Bear Form 6'6 Human Form}} Ursa Major, also called Ursa for short, is a Diamond Celestial Spirit who's key is currently in possession of Kyon Lerscence, a mage affiliated with Nirvana's Peace. Ursa is by far one of Kyon's most used spirits, and his best friend. Appearance In his bear form, Ursa Major takes on the appearance of a large brown bear who, on his hind legs, stands at an enormous height of 11ft and 3inches. This form is terrifying to come to face to face with, even more terrifying to have to face it in combat. Ursa also has a human form, in which he takes the appearance of a tall muscular man. In this form he has red hair and eyes, as well as a lower lip piercing. As a human Ursa is usually always sporting his gold armor, with a white sash around his waist. He usually walks around bare foot in this form, to better root himself in combat. Lastly Ursa wears gold metal bracelets on both of wrist. Personality Ursa, despite appearing very intimidating and dangerous, is truly fun loving and caring. Ursa sticks up for the little guys and will always fight for what he feels is right, even if he stands alone. Ursa is also a very obedient spirit, doing whatever his summoner asks him to do. Ursa is also prideful and resourceful, simply using his environment to win fights, as well as his brute strength. However Ursa does have his regrets. Ursa holds a deep distaste for being a Celestial Spirit, stating that he loved the eager feeling of a life or death battle and waking up every morning to catch fish but noting as a Celestial Spirit, it's all worthless. But in the end he thinks he was chosen to be a Celestial Spirit for a reason, maybe because he was the only bear with a heart strong enough. Ursa, similar to his key holder, has an uncontrollable urge to be in combat, even sometimes carrying out the duration of battles on purpose just for fun, something that leads to Canis Major calling him cruel. History Not much is known of Ursa Major's history, except that at some point in time he made a contract with Kyon. There is also some belief that Ursa, like all other Diamond Celestial Spirits, were just average creatures who became Celestial Spirits via a magical ritual. Synopsis Abilities Alioth Bear Claw: '''The Alioth Bear Claw fighting style is a form of martial arts. This martial arts style is based upon powerful strikes and overpowering the enemy, as well as being able to take pain, ignore it and continue the battle. Ursa Major has mastered this martial arts form, capable of dishing out powerful and destructive strikes while also being able to easily shake off pain caused by enemies and continue the brawl. '''Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Ursa Major is a master of unarmed hand-to-hand combat, capable of plowing through crowds of hundreds of people. Shown as he's mastered the Alioth Bear Claw technique and is capable of outclassing his opponents, even if he does lose he states it gives him a reason to try harder and better himself, something that leads him with very few who can rival his techniques. '''Monstrous Strength: '''Ursa Major is extremely strong, capable of lifting the heaviest of objects and throwing them without much concern. Ursa has however shown the capable of changing the amount of strength he puts into each of his strikes, maybe because he loves the rush of battle. '''Monstrous Durability: '''Ursa Major is extremely durable, capable of taking extremely devastating punches and still being able to continue to fight. This aspect is also proven to not be related to the Golden Armor he wears, as he once removed his armor for combat and didn't appear to sustain much damage, despite the fact that even some of his summoners strongest guild mates couldn't take the enemies attacks. '''Monstrous Reflexes: '''Due to his bear instincts, and intense training, Ursa Major can react at quick paces and can keep up with enemy punches and melee attack with ease. '''Immortality: '''As a Celestial Spirit, Ursa Major is immortal. However he could die if forced to stay in the human world for prolonged periods of time. '''Trivia Ursa Major's human appearance is based on Masrur from Magi The '''Alioth Bear Claw '''technique is named after the brightest star in the Ursa Major constellation and is based on the way Grizzly Bears fight. Ursa Major is the authors favorite spirit they have created. Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Diamond Celestial Spirit Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial artist Category:Martial Artists